Mi Acosador
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Tsunange Sawada se ha dado cuenta de que tiene un acosador, por las mañanas y las tardes lo ve sin falta. ¿Sentira miedo por el extraño joven? ¿O surgira algo mas? One-Shoot


Mi Acosador.

Tsunange Sawada o Ange-chan como la mayoría la llamaba, era una niña de tan solo 10 años, algo bajita y poco comunicativa. Ella como toda niña grande – según ella- iba a la escuela y se regresaba sola, claro que un principio sus padres la vigilaban tomando su distancia, pero actualmente lo habían dejado de hacer. Era una mañana normal cuando Ange se dirigió a la escuela como cada mañana, hasta que sin darse cuenta choco con un chico mayor que ella. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos heterocromatico observándola detalladamente. Aquellos extraños ojos le parecieron hermosos, pero no debía olvidar sus modales- O si no mama se pondría triste-.

-Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia

-Oya oya Deberías tener más cuidado Usagi-chan –Dijo el más alto con una sonrisa socarrona

-Lo tendré, que tenga buenos días - Se despidió cordialmente, pensando que jamás lo volvería a ver. Que equivocada estaba…

Al dia siguiente cuando vio al mismo chico en su camino no dijo nada, simplemente siguio su camino como todos los días, de seguro se trataba de una coincidencia. Hizo lo mismo en la tarde cuando lo vio a las afueras de la escuela. La pequeña solo ignoro el hecho, y siguio su camino, solo eran coincidencias… si coincidencias.

Los días pasaron y pasaron y el chico parecía acercarse cada vez mas… Ya le estaba empezando a inquietar un poco debía admitir… Pero siguio sin hacer nada, de seguro se aburriría pronto –Ya no era tan ilusa como para pensar que eran meras coincidencias-.

Ya era hora de salir y regresar a sus casas, pero Ange seguía en su puesto mirando por la ventana. Últimamente solia quedarse en la biblioteca y salir mas tarde, para probar a su denominado "acosador" – Mas por diversión que por miedo-, pero hoy estaba lloviendo y no habia traido su paraguas por lo que no podía salir aunque quisiera.

-Ange ya es hora de irse – Anuncio el profesor Azabache

-Ya lo se Hibari-Sensei – Respondio la menor – Es solo que…

-Olvidaste tu paraguas –Adivino el mayor y la morena asintió – Vamos yo te llevo – Ofrecio el profesor tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por la menor

-¡Gracias Hibari-sensei! – La menor tomo la mano del mas alto y comenzó a caminar con el a la salida de la escuela

Una vez en la salida, el mayor empezó a buscar las llaves de su auto para no perder el tiempo buscándolas bajo la lluvia, por su parte la pequeña miraba la entrada de la escuela tranquilamente hasta que logro ver una mata de pelo con forma de piña… Idiota pensó la menor…

-Hibari-sensei, alguien vino por mi asi que no necesitare que me lleve – La menor solto su mano y el mayor la miro con la ceja alzada

-¿Estas segura? –Pregunto el mayor y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza ligeramente – En ese caso, nos veremos mañana

-Hasta mañana – se despidió la morena

La morena camino a paso rápido hasta llegar a la entrada donde el chico mayor la estaba esperando con un paraguas en mano. El mas alto sintió un jalon en su pantalón encontrándose con una morena un tanto mojado que lo miraba pensativa.

-Oya si es Usagi-chan que coincidencia – La chica alzo la ceja ¿Coincidencia? ¿en serio?, habia que estar ciego para no notar los acosos del joven piña – Parece que has olvidado tu paraguas, supongo que como adulto responsable no me queda de otra de compartir – Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ange y la empezaba a guiar por la lluvia, la pequeña se abstuvo de preguntar como sabia donde vivía – Si tanto quieres saberlo, mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro – Ella jamas lo pregunto…- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila ¿Y el tuyo?

-Tsunange Sawada, pero todo el mundo me dice Ange – Dijo la menor que se mantenía aferrada a la mano del mas alto… Era cálida, quizás el joven piña no era un acosador malo.

Rokudo Mukuro o mejor conocido como el Dictador de la Escuela Kokuyo, era un joven que disfrutaba de las peleas, las bromas, el humor negro, traumar, y mas que nada ir a recoger y dejar a su pequeña Angel-chan a la escuela. Aquella morena era tan linda y pequeña que daban ganas de protegerla y cuidarla siempre. Ya llevaba un par de semanas con ella – Sin contar las que habia pasado acosándola desde lejos, aunque según el era un brillante caballero que protegia a un conejito de los depredadores- y la pequeña parecía aceptarlo bien, se soltaba mas e incluso sonreía de vez en cuando. Aunque habían algunas cosas que no le gustaban, una de esas era el aprecio que la joven parecía tenerle a su profesor, ese Lolicon – En la mente del heterocromatico- solo quería dañar la pureza de su Angel-chan, el lo sabia, pero claro jamás lo permitiría.

Hoy como todas las mañanas, iba a recoger a Angel-chan, pero cuando llego algo le llamo la atención, la morena salio corriendo de la casa con una expresión molesta y en cuanto lo vio le abrazo fuertemente sin querer soltarlo.

-¿Angel-chan? – Pregunto sorprendido por la acción de la pequeña quien no solia ser tan afectuosa

-Yo quiero mucho a Kuro-chan – Dijo la menor apretando mas fuerte al mas alto

-Y Yo quiero mucho a Angel-chan ¿Qué sucede? – Bajo a la menor de sus brazos y se bajo a su nivel. Ange solo corrió la mirada

-No es nada – Murmuro enojada – Solo odio a Mama Y a Papa

-¿Y a que se debe eso? – Pregunto interesado ya que varias veces habia sido invitado a la casa de los Sawada y el ambiente familiar era bueno y calido

-No importa…- Murmuro la menor evitando su mirada y tomando la manga del joven piña – Vamos llegare tarde – Ordeno dejando a Mukuro con la palabra en la boca

Durante todo el dia Mukuro no pudo evitar pensar que el comportamiento de la menor era muy extraño, por lo que tampoco pudo evitar preocuparse. Por lo que hoy habia decidido hablar tranquilamente con la pequeña, y saber que le molestaba. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela de la menor, pudo notar como la pequeña abrazaba efusivamente al odiado profesor, provocándole intenciones asesinas, mas todavía cuando vio pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de su Angel-chan, estaba por acercarse y darle la paliza de su vida a ese Lolicon cuando vio que la pequeña se soltaba y se encaminaba a su dirección.

-Fufufuf Angel-chan ¿Cómo debería matar a ese profesor Tuyo? –Pregunto mientras era mirado arrogantemente por el mayor. Ese bastardo

-Kuro-chan, hoy no quiero ir a casa, quiero ir contigo – Pidio la menor aferrándose a su pierna

-Pero hay que avisarle a tus Padres o se preocuparan – Advirtio intentando ver el rostro de su Angel, que negaba con la cabeza

-¡No! Ellos quieren separarnos ellos no son buenos – Dijo con voz enojada y sus palabras sorprendieron al mayor quien se arrodillo colocándose frente a ella

-¿De que hablas? – Pregunto ahora preocupado ¿Quizas habia dado una mala impresión? No de ser asi, no lo dejarían ir con ella a la escuela. ¿Ange-chan les habia contado de sus días como caballero en las sombras?– Lease acosador- No tan poco ¿Entonces que?. Bueno por ahora debía calmar a la pequeña que se aferraba - ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado al parque? – La pequeña asintió levemente con la cabeza por lo que tomo su mano y la guio. Esperaba que no fuer nada muy malo

-¿Te vas a mudar a Italia? – Pregunto el mayor incrédulo con impotencia.

Ambos estaban sentados en los columpios comiendo sus helados. La menor estaba con la cabeza gacha y solo asentia levemente. Tal parece que el padre habia sido ascendido por lo que toda la familia se mudaría al país europeo por el trabajo del padre, por supuesto no habia nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo. Ella tenia tan solo 10 años y el solo 15, además no era nada mas que un amigo, no podía hacer nada ni aunque que quisiese.

-Yo no querio Irme, quiero quedarme con Kuro-chan – Decia entre leves sollozos

-¿Por eso querias que te llevara a mi casa? –La menor volvió a asentir con la cabeza y el mayor no sabia que decir para consolarla, el tampoco quería que se fuera

-Si me voy, Kuro-chan se va a olvidar de mi – Sollozaba comiendo su helado

-No, lo hare – Intento calmarla, por supuesto que jamas lo haría, después de todo era su Angel-chan

-¡Si, Lo harás! Conseguirás una novia y te olvidaras de mi – Reclamo enojada botando su helado y colocándose de pie. Mukuro no sabia que decir, esa habia sido una declaración fuerte y debía responderla honestamente. La verdad es que desde que conocia a Angel-chan habia dejado de relacionarse con cualquier otra chica y cada vez que hablaba con una no podía evitar compararlas lo único que estaba en su cabeza era Angel-chan… Ahora que lo pensaba bien, desde la primera vez que vio esos ojos avellana cayo perdidamente enamorado de la menor. Era un idiota por no darse cuenta antes…

-No, no lo hare – Con cuidado se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su rostro en su manos y con extrema delicadeza unio sus labios en un casto beso que logro calmar y sonrojar a la menor – Kufufuf esa es una linda expresión

-¿Tu? ¿Qué? – Ange no lograba procesar lo sucedido, ese bastardo ¿le habia robado su primer beso?, aunque no le desagrado…

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – Le llamo la atención el mayor y ella se concentro en el

-¿Trato? – Pregunto dudosa

\- Cuando crezcas yo ire a Italia y te encontrare sin importar donde estes – Dijo con tono serio tomando la mano de la otra y juntando sus meñiques – Y a cambio cuando te encuentre tu seras mi novia ¿Te parece?

-…- Por un momento parecio meditar la idea - ¿Sabes que eso sono muy psicópata cierto? Aunque era de esperarse de un acosador – Aquello le callo como un balde de agua fría al mayor – Pero acepto, mas te vale cumplir tu promesa

-Kufufu Soy un hombre de palabra – Sonrió, logrando que la menor también sonriera, esa seria una promesa que cumpliría sin importar que…

…

Una Ange de 16 años se dirigía sin animos a la escuela, en la noche por alguna extraña razon habia soñado con una promesa de cuando era niña, Actualmente no podía creer que se habia hecho amiga de un acosador, pero no lo lamentaba parte de sus mejores recuerdos eran con ese joven Piña. Mudarse habia sido difícil, mas aun lo habia sido despedirse, por mucho tiempo guardo la esperanza de que el joven llegara por ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba veía lo tonto que era, es decir ni siquiera le habia dicho a que parte de Italia se mudaría y el país era enorme. Solo debía afrontar la realidad de la misma manera que lo habia hecho hasta ahora. Siguio pensando hasta que sin darse cuenta choco con alguien

-Lo siento – Dijo con la cabeza gacha intentando separarse pero no lo logro ya que el otro sujeto su cintura

-Oya Oya deberías tener mas cuidado Angel-chan – Al escuchar esa voz la menor levanto la vista encontrándose con una mirada heterocromatica que la veía con una sonrisa – Te encontré

-Te demoraste – Le recrimino abrazandolo fuertemente para luego soltarlo y besarlo. El mayor no se esperaba esa respuesta pero aquel beso habia sido mas que bienvenido, habia soñado tanto con esos suaves y delicados labios y por fin los tenia nuevamente, pero antes de llegar a mas habia algo que tenia que hacer. Separándose lentamente de la menor, tomo su mano mientas se arrodillaba y sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su chaqueta mostrando un anillo simple con un hermoso diamante en forma de alas

-Ya que encontré es tu parte de cumplir el Trato – Tomo la mano de la castaña y coloco el anillo en su dedo con delicadeza - ¿Serias mi novia?

-Un trato es un trato – Sonrio la menor arrodillándose junto a el y tomando sus rostro entre sus manos - ¡Si! – Cerro aquel trato con un beso apasionado que ambos habian esperado. Quién lo diría finalmente se caso con su acosador. Aunque eso estaba bien, ya que desde la primera vez que vio aquellos ojos ella también se habia enamorado de ese joven con ojos de distinto color y peinado de Piña- aunque jamas lo admitiría en voz alta…-


End file.
